


What an Experience

by fpmechanic



Series: Gency but with a child [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fpmechanic/pseuds/fpmechanic
Summary: Hi! Go read the previous fic if youd like - its where she tells him shes pregnant. Anyway, this is supposed to explore the time between last fic and the next i have planned. Enjoy!





	

(Hi before this starts go read the first part of this series of u want to its where angie tells genji the news thanks bye)you  
  
  
The sound of the air conditioning shutting off was what broke Angela out of her daze. She had spaced off staring at the piles of unread emails on her computer. Apparently, she had been responding to them at one point but now... now she was debating throwing herself in front of a bus.  
  
She was bored. As odd as this sounds, she missed being out on the field. She completely understood WHY they wont let her go- shes one month pregnant for gods' sake. Theres way too much at risk and shes unfit for duty. Dispite all the reasons she shouldn't be working , she had no idea what to do except work.  
  
And thats why she's sat at her desk for 4 hours, in nothing but a bra and grey sweatpants, working for no reason.  
Half these emails arent necessary for her to reply to, she just wants to do something other than sit on her ass and eat bonbons. She'd tried that the first couple weeks but by day 12 being lazy wasn't fun anymore.  
  
She didn't notice her room door sliding open, mostly because there were no footsteps to accompany it. She yelped high and loud when Genji put his arms around her from behind- he flinched and backed away.  
  
"Stop doing that!" She turned to meet him, frowning slightly.  
  
He was chuckling a little, looking over Angelas shoulder at her computer.  
"What're you doing?"  
  
She sighed deeply, sort of deflating in her seat.  
"I'm responding to emails."  
  
She couldnt tell what emotion he was feeling due to the face plate, but she could guess he probably didn't approve. He reached over and saved the email she was about to send as a draft, and shut down the computer.  
  
"Genji , I was working." She whined, crossing her arms. He picked her up like a bride and carried her to the bed. She's realized and fully accepted that Genji was going to coddle her like a child from here until the end of these months.  
  
"I'm not even a doctor but even I know you're supposed to be relaxing."  He said, stalking around the room looking for more blankets.  
  
"Maybe I think writing emails IS relaxing." She didn't. Her fingers hurt and her wrist is cramped.  
  
"Liar." He threw a rolled up quilt at her, getting a lighthearted giggle from her.  
  
He flopped down on the bed spread eagle next to her. She flung a leg over Genji and layed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"So I was thinking about names today and then realized that we hadn't talked about it at all," She began, "So I wanted to know what names you've been thinking of."  
  
"Names?"  
  
"For the baby."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She smiled, leaning up to look at him. He hummed like he was thinking.  
  
"I havent been thinking about it but uh..." he make an odd 'srrk' sound as he held back a laugh.  
  
"Bobby Liu if they're a boy and-"  
  
She held her hand up, laughing , "Stop."  
  
Genji sat up, Angela now in his lap. "What names have you thought of?"  
  
In truth , Angela had been researching into japanese traditions about naming a child and found that it was similar to hers. First name, last name. No middle name, but who gives a damn about a middle name?  
  
After she learned that, she researched names and meanings behind them. Hell, she even brought Hanzo in and they had looked together. She would have just asked Genji but... she wanted to look educated. And she was slightly embarrassed she'd never looked up things about his culture.  
  
"Well, I was thinking Alois for a boy, also Koni is another nice boys name, my fathers name. And for a girl I really like Soyoko, Etsuko..." she listed, counting them on her fingers.  
  
"Those last two were japanese." He said very blandly.  
  
"Yeah I've been researching names you might like and Hanzo helped me, too." She explained.  
  
"Thats... really sweet." Genji swept some stray hair out of her face. "I like Koni and Sayako. I like them alot."  
  
Angela smiled through tired eyes, "I'm glad!"  
  
"You're sleepy." Genji layed her own on the pillows.  
  
"That was cute."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You said sleepy. Its a cute word."  
  
-  
Angela loved her baby, she really did, but she'd probably love them more if she wasnt bent over the toilet emptying her stomach every 6 hours.  
  
Genji sits with her, holding back her hair and rubbing her back. The gestures are wildly appreciated.  
  
She knew coming into this that it would be rough. She knew the facts and statisics. Didn't make it any less miserable. Going out was certainly an experience- her stomach had never been patted this many times in an hour. Even Genji thought it was weird and steered his wife away from grabby strangers like that.  
  
As she reached the second trimester , the biggest problem became apparent - they can't keep living in the base. It's barley anough room for two people let alone a baby and a crib, and everything that comes with a baby. Plus its just plain dangerous for a small baby to live in a facility where weapons testing is held.  
  
The house they bought was near the base, a two minute drive maybe. Stepping into the house, she realized that she has a normal life. Of all the bullets she's fired and soldiers that have died on her watch- she has a family now. A life and child. Genji hugged her tight when he noticed she was crying.  
  
Fareeha helped her decorate the nursery- a night sky color scheme. Genji smiled when he saw Angelas paint covered face. And for once she actually felt comfortable with sitting on her ass and eating bonbons.


End file.
